Tempt the Demon
by Madoma
Summary: The man swore to protect the woman he was forced to marry, and have nothing to do with the rakishly handsome pirate Captain. But long days at sea, and even longer nights beneath the tropical star brought ‘Sir’ Sasuke to surrender.
1. Chapter 1

London 1715

It was a horrible day to die – was there ever a good one? Swirling mist and dense for blocked out the sun. Defiant and proud, he stood on the horrible assembled scaffold, his mouth grinned an evil and cynical smile as his gaze swept over the hyper crowd making merry at his expense. A heavy sun-kissed beard hid the dimple on his right cheek , if it hadn't, his dark demonic feature would have been transformed instantly, and the marks upon his face shown to all who could see, confirming the nickname they had oh-so graciously given him. Demon. Even then, his roguish good looks were enough to bring any young man or woman swooning at his feet.

He stood tall and imposing, almost regal, a noose around his neck, hands tied behind back prepared to pay the Fox his due. There' be no bargaining- nay, he'd traded his soul long ago. Yet his lust for life spurt hot and fierce in hid veins, like a flame licking at dry ground and bursting into an uncontrollable forest fire. Was this how it would end? He supposed it must, given the life he had led; there wasn't much he regretted though when he thought about it, his evil reputation was far fetched from his deeds. Still – it was a terrible day to die.

The coach moved cautiously through the throngs of people lining the water front on Miller point. Not many people paid any matter to the crest sewn on the door or the footman trying to clear a path for the lumbering coach.

Inside, the Lord Kazuki Haruno, Earl of Fire Country, stuck his head out of the window to get a better view as his coach neared the waterfront. People were everywhere in the mid-July heat as the listened to the Kings Band play.

"Damn me, we're going to be late" muttered the earl, a frown adorning his handsome face into a scowl. "'Tis the crowds m'dear, damn annoying. Not even this heavy weather had put a damper on these people spirits. You'd think the man was a hero not a pirate."

"I wish you hadn't made me come along father. It's….it's so….annoying"

"You're not turning squeamish on me, are you, Sakura? You look bloody pale all of a sudden" Concern colored the earls words and mad his daughter roll her sea green eyes "'Twas Sasuke who suggested I bring you today. Thought you might enjoy it." Sakura fixed her father with and annoyed glare.

"Seeing a man hanged. Really, father, both you and Sasu know me better than that. I think the custom barbaric."

"You should hate the man as mush as I do m'dear." Lord Haruno said. "Kyubi has cost me hundreds of pounds lost in cargo. I've invested heavily in shipping only to have most of my vessels attacked by Kyubi and his kind. Sasuke's brother lost nearly his whole fortune." Sakura sat thinking until she was suddenly pulled forward, her eyes growing widen as the coach jerked to a stop.

"W can't go any further, Your Grace." Their driver Rock-Lee called down. "The road is but impossible."

"Drat" Lord Haruno said, exasperated. "Well, no help for it m'dear, we'll have to go the rest of the way on foot. I mean to see the Demon breath his last."

"I'm not moving" Sakura grumbled. "I've no stomach for such. If I hadn't agreed to meet Sasu here I'd have stayed home."

"And miss the excitement?" Lord Haruno asked, slightly annoyed by his daughters lack of enthusiasm. "Your fiancé is to accompany us to Lady Ann's musicale after the hanging. Do you see Sasuke anywhere?"

"In this crowd?" Sakura huffed, shaking her head making her short, oddly colored pink hair, around her face.

"Well then I'm off m'dear" The earl said, waving gaily, stepping down from the coach. "Rock-lee will remain here so no harm comes to you. A festive occasion like this deserves a proper viewing." Sakura watched as her fathers' broad figure actually disappeared among the crowd.

The only child of Lord Haruno, Earl of Fore Country, nineteen-year-old Lady Sakura was the catch this season. Tall and slender, her body was curvaceous and regal. Her waist was slim, and her hips attached onto impossibly long legs. Numerous men courted her, as much as her seductive beauty and grace as for her generous dowry. But Sakura was not only all that, she also had the strength of an angry bull, and the tongue of a snake. Sakura only wanted one person, and finally she was his. Sasuke Uchiha, Duke of Fire Country. His brooding personality, midnight black hair, pale skin and eyes as black as night. Yes, she finally got him. Noting was going to jeopardize her future.

A loud cheer forced Sakura's attention to the scaffold where Kyubi stood, and beside him two burly guards. Did they expect him to escape with his hands tied behind his back and a rope around his neck? She thought disgusted. She could see him clearly as she leaned out the window to view the Demon known as Kyubi.

Kyubi face death with a stead fast courage that Sakura couldn't help but admire. A slow smile curved his lips with ironic humor despite the jeering crowd waiting for his untimely death.

Kyubi fixed his smoldering sky-blue gaze on no one in particular, roving over the hundreds of commoners gather for his hanging like vultures waiting to pick his bones. He squared his broad shoulders and smiled, determined to meet his fate with the same raw courage with which he had conducted his life. Kyubi was aware of the stir he created among the women in the crowd, and with the arrogance of a fully fledged pirate, winked roguishly at a common maid. Her happy squeal gave little joy.

The he directed his gaze farther too where the vehicles were clogging the street, finally settling on the one coach where a ravishing pink haired girl leaned out the window. If he had to die, he thought, he'd find nothing more pleasing to take to his grave than the image of the seductive rosette. She was sheer perfection, from the short straight pink hair fanning her face, to her tempting fullness of her red lips.

Over the heads of the rowdy, loud crowd, their eyes met and Sakura felt herself shiver, not out of pleasure, but out of disgust. The way he was looking at her! She could see the smirk on his face and it made her shiver again. She closed her eye and put an image of herself and Sasuke in a not-so-innocent position and she felt better. When she opened her eyes again, she yet again saw him staring at her and she shivered once again and this time she couldn't help but notice that the man was annoyingly handsome, dark, dangerous and highly conceited. She closed her eyes again, hoping she hadn't shattered Sasuke's image, and when she saw his beautiful face in her mind, she instantly felt better.

Kyuubi sighed regretfully as he watched the beauty close her eyes and slide back into the coach, fully aware that his colorful life was about to be snuffed out at the age of twenty-six. He did not even have the right of a grave injustice done to him as a child, one that had completely changed his life.

Kyuubi watched warily as the hangman approached bearing the black hood. He shook his head, refusing to face death as a coward. He would rather die with his pride intact. The hangman shrugged and looked to the dragoon (1) captain for the order to pull the lever controlling the trap door. Kyuubi tensed, bracing himself for the endless drop into eternity. Then amazingly, he opened his mouth and his rich, humorless laughter rolled over the crowd, the sound of a complete mockery to death itself.

His laughter sent a shudder through Sakura and she sneered. The man was mad. Did he respect nothing? If imminent death didn't frighten him, obviously nothing did. She thought for a bit, what would take to bring a man like Kyuubi to his knees, and immediately dismissed the though. A man with no scruples, one who laughed at the face of death, would bend for neither God nor man.

Sakura listened to the band as it started to play; at about the same moment her attention was diverted to a disturbance in the crowd. Women screamed, mean swore and children cried. Within moments people everywhere were fighting or scrambling to get away. Suddenly Sakura realized her father was in that swarm of chaos and she felt panic hit her. Her first thought was to find him herself, but then she realized her errors in her thinking. Even with her strength she could not search for her father and return unscathed. Leaning out of the window she called down for Rock-Lee.

"Perhaps we should be leaving, my Lady." Lee advised, alarmed at the turn of events.

"Not without my father." Sakura protested, shaking her head vigorously. "I'm safe enough here, go find father. Hurry, please." Reluctant to leave her, but realizing he employer could be injured in the mob, Lee gave her one last grim and ran off.

Sakura watched in a disgruntled manner as the dragoons left their posts and plunged into the midst of the fighting in a vain attempt to get back the order. Sakura wondered what had happened to change the course of events from a celebration, to an all out riot. Nit realizing, her eyes flew to the scaffold where fate had seen fit to grant Kyubi a temporary rest.

Sakura gasped in disbelief, and blinked a couple of times. Was she the only one out of hundreds who saw what was taking place? A giant of a man, holding what looked like a wicked looking cutlass, leaped onto the deck of the scaffold in one simple motion. Dressed in wide briefs and a vest that bore his massive chest, he easily dealt with the two guards flanking Kyuubi. He moved to swiftly that Sakura barely saw the downward slash of the cutlass as it swerved the ropes binding Kyubi and removed the noose around his neck. Sakura looked on, stunned into disbelief as the two men jumped down and were instantly lost in the teaming mass.

Sakura waited with held breath for the cry of realization of discovery, troubled by the jolt of elation surging through her. Though the mere presence of the pathetic, disgusting demon made her want to retch, she could not but help admire the idiots courage and daring.

The suddenly Kyuubi appeared at the edge of the crowd, somehow arriving without a scratch and unnoticed, his huge rescuer protecting his back. Almost at the same time four gruff-looking ruffians appeared from different directions, all gravitating towards Kyuubi. And horror of all horrors, they were headed right for her coach!

Just as Sakura gathered her wits and prepared to flee, Kyuubi flung open the door and leaped inside, landing squarely atop Sakura's slim form. The air left her lungs in a loud whoosh, and a terrible fear assailed her. She struggled in vain against the weight pressing her into the squashes (2), she was strong for a girl, abnormally strong, but she knew that she was no match against this demon. He wasn't like the men she knew; Kyuubi was a demon, and a strong demon at that. Just then the coach took off with a jerk and she felt sick when Kyubi's strong and broad form massaged against her softness. Sakura didn't have t raise her eyes to know that he was staring at her, but she did anyways. His sky-blue eyes gleamed with appreciation and amusement as he gave her an audacious wink.

"Well met, my lady" His voice was like a bird, dying a horrible and painful death, she couldn't help but wince.

"How fortunate I am to find refuge in the bosom of a beautiful woman." Slowly and seductively his gaze slid over her face to rest on the swell of her heaving breasts.

Sakura gasped in dismay, angered ay the suggestive tone of the Kyubi's voice.

"Get off you...you demon!" she blasted pounding ineffectively on his broad chest. "And stop this coach immediately. My father will have your head for this. He's the Earl of Fire Country"

"I saw the crest on the door from my…er…lofty perch." Kyuubi returned lazily, "That's the reason I chose this coach. That, and the stunning lady I saw leaning out the window." The teasing laughter was back in his eyes and a seductive huskiness lingered in his voice.

"You won't get away with this" Sakura hissed, hating the look Kyubi was giving her.

"I already have" Kyuubi chuckled, a low rumble in his chest. "And you, my lady, will see that I escape intact"

"I'll do no thing!" Sakura strongly disagreed. There was suddenly a loud commotion and Sakura realized that Kyubi's daring escape had finally been discovered. Kyubi also heard and reluctantly got up off of Sakura to peer out the window.

"Bloody bastards" he muttered as a crowd of mounted (3) dragoons thundered after the stolen coach.

Sakura turned to lean out the other window and was heartened to see that both her father and Sasuke had somehow found horses and were riding with the dragoons. She looked closely at Sasuke and felt her heart flutter. His eyes were sharp, mouth shut tight; his hands were griping the reigns as he urged the horse on. She turned to Kyuubi gloating.

"My father and fiancé are hard o your heels and when the catch you you'll wish the hangman had done his job."

"Blood thirsty little kit, aren't you?" Kyuubi grinned cheekily "But then, you wouldn't have been at my hanging if you weren't. Sorry to disappoint you, my lady, but I've grown quite fond of my neck and this worthless life."

"A vicious and despicable like" added Sakura with so much venom in her tone: she was surprised his face had yet to melt. "Your vile deeds are legendary. Murder, robbery, rape, every crime possible to man kind. You're a…a…demon!"

"Aye, they call me 'demon'" Kyuubi admitted, his expression turning grim. The clear blue in his eyes changed to that of a stormy shy, his fully, always grinning mouth hardening, and suddenly Sakura know real fear. "I freely admit to thievery, even murder, but I've yet to commit rape. Do not [play with me, my lady, or I might be tempted."

Sakura recoiled from the bearded man, wishing she could melt into the cushions. She should have realized she couldn't reason with a demon.

Kyuubi turned away to concentrate on the dragoons pounding behind the coach. He was fairly certain they wouldn't fire as long as he has the earl's daughter for hostage. He slid a speculative glance in Sakura's direction, finding himself oddly curious to learn her name. Just then the coach lurched and Sakura flew across the seat, landing in Kyubi's lap.

A mischievous smile turned Kyuubi's eyes to a predatory sea. Instinctively his arms tightened around Sakura's soft womanly curves and a grunt left his lips. He was highly annoyed that she just didn't seem to…fit quite right. "What is your name?" he asked, still intrigued

Mesmerized by Kyubi's compelling gaze and deep voice, Sakura answered instantly

"Sakura, Lady Sakura Haruno"

"Sakura" Kyuubi repeated slowly, his eyes roamed appreciatively over her face and hair "Damn but you're a tempting morsel!"

Then before Sakura had a chance to gather her wits, his mouth slanted across hers. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, sending a shock wave through her entire body. But as it deepened, Sakura felt his tongue trace the soft contours of her lips, then plunge inside to explore. Shock sent her sense whirling. No one, not even Sasuke, had kissed her like that. When Kyubi's hand came to cup her breast Sakura regained her wits and was furious. But before she had the opportunity to lash out, there cane a banging on the coach roof. Kyubi jerked upright, setting Sakura on the seat next t him as a tall lean man lowered himself through the window. Sakura gasped as two more men quickly followed crowding into the cramped coach.

"Well done lads" Kyuubi congratulated heartily "Where's Neji?"

"On the drivers bench with Shika" one of the men replied "You alright cap'n?'

"I am now Shino. You boys arrived in the nick of time. A few minutes more and I'd be fish bait"

Shino smirked "We only followed orders. 'Course we didn't know for sure it would work, but we couldn't let you hang" He stared at Sakura "Who's the wench?"

"The lady is our luck lads. Meet Lady Sakura, her father is the Earl of Fire Country, who will make certain the dragoons let us board our ship without mishap. Where is the Nine Tails docked?

"She's anchored in a little corner near the mouth of the Thames" another one of the pirates piped up

"Excellent fingers" Kyuubi grinned "Maybe tonight we'll have a party and you can play us a tune!" Named for his ability to play the red flute, Fingers was tall and thin, his mouth covered by a cloth and an eye patch on his left eye. He carried his flute everywhere.

"What about her?" asked a third man sourly, pointing to Sakura. He was as fierce looking a man as Sakura had ever laid eyes on, with heavy dark brows, a scowl and wild brown hair sticking out from his wool cap.

"Lady Sakura will be released once she's served her purpose, Choji" Kyuubi explained.

"The shore battery will fire on us before we leave the Thames" Shino predicted glumly "Twill take some fancy maneuverin' to escape their bloody canon"

"They won't fire on us with Lady Sakura aboard" Kyuubi said confidently

Finally Sakura found her tongue "What? Surely you don't mean to take me aboard your pirate ship! I won't go"

"You have no choice, my lady" Kyubi pointed out "But I give you my word, no harm will come to you"

"The word of a pirate? You expect me to trust a man known for his ruthlessness?"

For some reason Kyuubi found Sakura's fury amusing and a grin took over his features "You'll do as I say my Lady"

"The dragoons are gainin' c'apn" Fingers called, hanging out the window

"How much farther?" Kyuubi asked sharply

"Ten minutes" Shino estimated "if we keep up this pace"

They were traveling so fast that Sakura knew she'd be black and blue from banging against the side of the coach. Kyubi was only partially successful in protecting her with his muscled form.

Behind them dragoons were indeed gaining on the speeding coach. Both Lord Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha had managed to keep up with the soldiers, so when the dragoon captain drew his pistol and prepared to give the order to fire, the Earl screamed out in protest

"Stop you fool! My daughter is in that coach. I'll have your head if she's hurt" Shaking his head in disgust the captain stopped his order. No matter how badly he wanted Kyubi, he hadn't the nerve to contradict the wishes of and influential earl.

"We're nearly there Kyuubi" Shino called out, instantly stiffening "there's the longboats" When Lord Haruno saw the coach skid to a halt on a point of land overlooking the mouth of the Thames, his heart sank to his feet. Then he saw a longboat waiting a short distance off shore, and fear for his daughters' safety twisted his gut. He turned to Sasuke and barked "Use whatever means necessary to keep the shore battery from firing"

Sasuke gave him a reproachful look, but nodded grimly and thundered off

Before the dragoons reached the place where the coach had stopped, five men, including the huge long haired man named Neji, quickly scrambled down the bank and waded out into the water where the longboats bobbed in the surf. Only when the dragoons slid to a halt a short distance away did Naruto step from the coach, dragging Sakura behind him.

"Don't shoot!" Lord Haruno warned. He dismounted, advancing a short distance, hoping to reason with the vicious pirate. "Let my daughter go, Kyubi" He called out as Naruto pulled Sakura relentlessly toward the shore.

"Name your price"

"I have no need for your money, milord" Kyuubi answered "Nor will I harm your daughter. When I am safely away she will be set free and escorted safely home. More than that I cannot promise"

"Have you no compassion? Sakura has caused you no harm. She is but an innocent victim"

"Aye, milord and I'm sorry for it, but you have my word, I'll keep lady Sakura safe"

By now, Kyuubi had reached the edge of the water. He looked back for a mere second but found he couldn't turn his gaze. There was a man on a beautiful ebony horse, his chest heaving with exertion, his midnight black hair plastered to his head, but it was his eyes that seemed to captivate the pirates every sense. Eyes that stared into those of a clear ocean before showing their annoyance those of a murky sea green.

"Sasuke…" if Kyuubi hadn't seen the look the pale male was sending the beauty in his arms, he wouldn't have know which person to whom she was addressing, but since the fact was obvious, he gave himself something and tried the name on his own lips "Sasuke…" he said it so quietly that not even the woman in his arms had heard it, yet the man across from him seemed to know, and black clashed with blue once more before Kyubi bent down a little and scooped Sakura in his arms to cradle the woman, and dashed away, almost like he was running from the only person who could bear his soul in one word. He placed her inside and scrambled after her while his men took up the oars and began rowing. Afraid to fire, for fear of hitting the earls' daughter, the dragoons stood helplessly on the river bank and watched the longboat round the point, hugging the shore as it made its way to where the Nine Tails was moored.

* * *

Yo!!! Alright, I hope you all liked it and the next chapter coming up!! =]

Review if you like!! =D

1)A dragoon was like a police officer, just in the 1700's. They wore the funny looking get-up with the sword strapped to ther hip.

2)Squashes were just cushions in a horse drawn carriage back then.

3)Mounted dragoon, same thing as a dragoon...just on a horse ^-^ LOL


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't care what you do, just get her back" Lord Haruno growled as he watched as his daughter got further and further away from him.  
"And how, pray-tell, do you expect me to accomplish that?" Sasuke asked, staring at the earl as if the man had gone completely insane.

"I don't care! I want her back, and don't you forget that you both have a wedding in a few months time." Lord Haruno was to busy glaring at the pirates retreating for to catch the disgusted flinch Sasuke tried to conceal

"If you do not mind Sasuke but I cannot allow you to go alone. I will accompany you" Sasuke smirked and turned to his old tutor, and long time friend Iruka.

"I shall also! There is no chance that I will let such a thing happen when I have some power to stop it. Please Lord Uchiha, may I accompany you also?" Sasuke was about to verbally express how he really felt about that idea to the loud youth when Lord Haruno intervened

"Why Lee, that would be perfect, you shall go with Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Umino" he turned his angered face upon the last Uchiha "Will that suffice?"

"Yes, milord." Sasuke bowed low to the ground before he turned abruptly on his heel and walked away.

When Sasuke felt there was enough distance between himself and his fiancés father, he let a small amount of emotions grace his usually stoic features, and of what his two comrades could see, the Uchiha was very unhappy.

"Sasuke, please do no be angered with the Earl, he is but only worried of the wellbeing of his only daughter."

Sasuke scoffed at his old teachers' naïveté and kept on walking. "May I not be angered Iruka? He is making us go on a wild-goose chase for a woman who – in my opinion – can rot on that godforsaken pirate ship. And when or if, said vessel comes back, re-telling the Earl about his daughters…unfortunate accident, I will personally congratulate the lucky bastard who got the pleasure of ridding the world of another useless woman." Sasuke fumed, eyes black as night, daring anyone to look at him and say something.

"Not to be rude My Lord, but you have _no _right saying something so…so horrible about Sa-Lady Haruno" Lee stuttered, but it had not gone unnoticed by the last Uchiha. Sasuke quickly turned around and faced the big eyed, bushy-browed boy in smirked.

"And who says I have no right? What was it, Lee?" Sasuke sneered, staring the boy in the eyes. But to Sasuke's surprise, the boy hardly cowered, gulped only twice, and continued to stare the last standing Uchiha in the eye.

"I-I do My Lord. Y-You may not love Lady Haruno, but you also probably do not know her much. She is a wonderful person, beautiful, kind, her laugh is like a spring breeze" Lee trailed off, getting a faraway look in his eye, and once he stopped stuttering Sasuke could not but help gain a little respect for the boy in front of him. He stole a glance towards his old teacher, and when he saw the small smile on the mans face, he knew his suspicions were correct.

"So her ill temper, odd strength, and that odor emanating from her body do not repel you Lee?" Sasuke asked, looking at the boy with mild curiosity and humor

"Lady Sakura's, as you call it 'ill temper' shows that my-ahem, that Lady Sakura must be treated properly and cared for delicately, like a cherry blossom in full bloom. Her strength is a wonderful gift. All the women in this town, this country, are nothing more than annoyances who think that a man has to be the hero. Men need to be protected, no matter what anyone else says My Lord, and her odor?! Odor…that is not the word to describe the tantalizing sent coming from her perfect pink hair, her…ahem. Well, you see the picture" Lee said, his face growing hot after realizing the confession he just made in front of his 'cherry blossoms' fiancé

"Well, it sounds much more than a mere crush from a simple coach driver, it sounds a lot like you're in love with the girl" Sasuke stated, daring Lee to tell him otherwise.

"I-oh…well…so it seems My Lord." Lee closed his eyes and bent his head, obviously expecting the worst, but when he heard a small, almost inaudible chuckle coming from the man in front of him, he was completely bewildered.

"Oh Lee, I am no where near in love with Lady Sakura. You just gave me the best gift of all. I give you my permission to ask the girls hand in marriage, sure she will not agree right off but with time the girl will realize what a, special, kind of man you are and will accept whole heartedly. As for the Earl, I will take care of him." Sasuke said, a small smile gracing his already handsome features. As for Lee, he looked right about to faint.

"Alright Sasuke, don't give the boy a heart attack. We have yet to rescue the girl haven't we? I suggest we get on that." Iruka said, slapping each man on his back for them to get moving.

"Her breathing is regular, Kyuubi. I doubt that she was badly hurt, a slight concussion maybe. Who is she?" The man who spoke was tall, nearly as broad and imposing as Kyuubi, with flaming red hair and teal green eyes. He was dressed in the clothes of a pirate of baggy pants and blouse with a dark red sash across his slim waist. His clothes were surprising clean for a pirate and his fingers gentle as he carefully probed the purpling bruise marring Sakura's temple.

Kyuubi's sky-blue gaze slid over the reclining form stretched out enticingly on his bed, and he seemed to forget the rough looking man from the shore, if just for a moment. "She's Lady Haruno Sakura, daughter of the Earl of Fire Country." He had to wince slightly, watching his friend touch the dark bruise atop the woman's head, seems like the chit had a stroke of stupidity and felt like throwing herself over the rowing boat, but before she could even get her arms in the water, Kyuubi caught her, but not without having her bump her head on the side of the small boat.

"You aim high, my friend. What are you going to do with her? The men won't be too pleased with having a woman aboard the _Nine Tails."_

"The lady serves a purpose, Gaara," Kyuubi informed his lieutenant and second in command.

Gaara of the Sand was the only man who knew Kyuubi's secret. He acted as doctor and treated the sick and wounded on the _Nine Tails_ when the need arose. He had become a fugitive after his family was killed and the people of the village blamed him. He ran away from his home village and stayed alive smuggling near Wave Country's coast, and joined Naruto's crew while helping unload contraband from _Nine Tails_. From the moment the two men met they became fast friends.

"But for Lady Sakura, we would not have made it back to the ship," Kyuubi continued. "The Lady's father was instrumental in keeping the dragoons from firing at us. Her being at the hanging was a stroke of good fortune. Already we are past the shore patrol an out of danger. Your plan to create a diversion at the hanging was absolute genius, Gaara." Kyuubi grinned, slapping his friend on the back.

"The lass is a real beauty," Gaara said slowly, "so young and innocent. You won't hurt her, will you? I won't allow it."

"Relax, Gaara, Lady Sakura will be set ashore on Wave Country Coast and our friend Haku will see her home safely" Kyuubi assured him "I promised her father she'd not be harmed and I mean to keep my word. You're sure she's alright? She seems to be sleeping deeply.

"Aye, she'll be fine." Gaara said, relief coloring his words. If Naruto meant to harm the girl, Gaara was ready to fight his captain. Though Kyuubi wielded more authority than most pirate captains, every man aboard had a say in ship rules and disposal of booty. And the girl was definitely booty. "Let Lady Sakura sleep, it's the best for her right now."

"Aye." Kyuubi agreed. "You go on; I've a few things to attend here before I join you. Fix a course for Valley of the End. We'll go in at dark and row the lady ashore."

After Gaara left the Captains quarters, Kyuubi lingered behind, his eyes returning time and again to the pink-haired beauty lying in his bed. She was somewhat taller then the average woman,: slender, fair, with jutting breasts, fine hips and shapely thighs. Naruto thought Sakura the most ravishing woman he ha ever seen. But the problem was just that. The most ravishing _woman_. He could not help but remember midnight locks, ink-colored eyes, pink lips and skin so pale it could give the moon a run for its money. Kyuubi shook his head of the thoughts and looked back at the woman in his bed.

Was she a virgin? Kyuubi wondered, his hands itching to test the smoothness of her flesh. Or had Sakura's fiancé already taken care of that detail? A surge of hatred jolted through Naruto at the thought of Sakura bedding the man she called 'Sasuke'. By the way she had said his name before they had gotten to the boat was impossible to detect. Sasuke was Sakura's fiancé, and Naruto didn't think he liked it.

Kyuubi went up to the deck scowling. After he had gone over the thought of Sakura and her fiancé he turned back to the woman in question, and she was soaking wet. Kyuubi could not help but feel bad, not only for hating the girl for no reason, but for also almost making her catch a cold, he went over to taker her stockings off. That had not gone well. The woman was a force to be reckoned with, one especially with a strong right-hook. He winced when he saw the lust filled looks his crew were sending his cabin. He had to get the girl off the ship. His crew was loyal only up to a point, and some couldn't be trusted out of his sight. Over the years he had hand-picked his crew until he felt reasonably certain his orders would be strictly adhered to. But Kyuubi was no fool. Lady Sakura was too beautiful too enticing to be exposed to his crew for any length of time. Besides, women on board were considered bad luck and he had no intention in breaking tradition.

"The course is set, Naru, we should reach our destination day after tomorrow."

Naruto pouted. "How many times have I told you not to call me Naru within hearing distance of the crew, Gaara?"

"No one's around, Naruto," Gaara gestured, "Besides, your name means nothing to them. You've been Kyuubi too long now to make any difference"

"I supposed you're right" Kyuubi allowed, wondering if there was anyone on earth who really cared who or what he was. "Just the same, except in the privacy of my cabin, I prefer you call my Kyuubi."

"What about the lass?" Gaara asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"She's fine. She woke up shortly before I left the cabin."

"I hope you didn't scare the lass to badly – or hurt her," Gaara added sharply. "The poor thing has probably led a sheltered life and is unprepared to deal with the likes of you. Your ugly bearded face would frighten even the hardiest of souls"

Kyuubi tilted his head back and laughed richly. "The _poor _lass was growling furiously when I left the cabin. She displayed neither fear nor awe of my ferocious features. Believe it or not Gaara, I didn't touch her, let alone hurt her. Quite the opposite really." Kyuubi shrugged, rubbing his bearded chin, and masking a wince that Gaara did not miss.

Just then Shikamaru approached on silent feet. A wide smile split his fierce features of that into one who looked carefree as his dark-brown eyes raked Kyuubi from head to toe. Crossing his arms across his broad chest and wagging his eyebrows, he said "You look no worse for your stay in Fire. Mayhap the beard is a little more unruly than normal."

"I'm rather fond of the beard," Kyuubi replied, stroking his luxurious growth with long, supple fingers. "It suits me."

"Wear it in good health, my friend," Shikamaru grinned "and thank God you've still a neck to support it."

"I've you and Gaara to thank for that," Kyuubi replied, turning serious "I must admit that I was getting kind of nervous standing on the gibbet with a rope around my neck."

"We provided the distraction, but you're the one who got us all safely away," Shikamaru pointed out "Some of the men are thinking about the girl. They think you should share her."

"The girl stays with me," Kyuubi said, his featured hardening. "She'll be set ashore at Valley of the End. Spread the word that I'll defend my right to keep her for myself."

Shikamaru nodded but said nothing. He was a genius after all, he knew that Kyuubi would not back down, and he would not go after the girl.

"A bit possessive of the girl, aren't you Kyuubi?" Gaara questioned, looking somewhat puzzled. "What's so special about her?"

"Dammit, Gaara, you know I've never willingly turned over women captives to the crew unless they were whores to begin with and willing. Nor have I ever resorted to rape."

"What about all those lasses who shared your bed before they were set free or ransomed?" And let's not forget the men, he added silently.

Flashing a roguish grin, Kyuubi said, "I've forgotten nothing. I have a reputation to maintain and the women are willing. But Lady Sakura is – I don't know – perhaps she reminds me of another life." Not even Gaara knew of Kyuubi's actual thoughts, at least not just yet. He wanted to keep the raven to himself for a little while loner.

"It's still not too late to return to that life."

"There's a hefty price on Kyuubi's head. No country would welcome me, including Konoah."

Shikamaru stood silently by, listening. He waited for the conversation to lag before speaking.

"We're in for a blow, Kyuubi," he eyed the lowering sky with misgiving. The day that had started dismal and rainy now looked threatening as the rising wind whistled through the sails.

"So much the better," Kyuubi returned, pleased with the things working out. "The navy won't be so anxious to give chase with a storm coming. It will give ample time to put Lady Sakura ashore. Haku, our contact in Wave, will see that she reaches Fire Country safely. Warn the crew Gaara, and see that the ship is prepared to ride out the storm. I'll be in my cabin if you need me."

The two men watched as Kyuubi turned and retraced his steps to his quarters.

Of course, Sakura searched Kyuubi's cabin, carefully examining the contents of every drawer in the map-strewn desk. The only thing she found that remotely resembled a weapon was a dull letter-opener, and that would not be one to frighten a man like Kyuubi. Then her eyes fell on the sea chest across the room. Scrambling to her knees, she began rummaging through its contents, finding an assortment of clothes, maps and random objects. She was on the verge of giving up in despair when her fingers found what they were looking for at the very bottom. Her hands closed around steel as she pulled out a small-caliber pistol from the chest.

Sakura noticed that the gun wasn't loaded, so she returned to the chest and check for ammunition. To her delight she found bullets. Carefully following the process taught to her by her father, Sakura prepared the pistol for firing. Then she closed the lid of the chest, slid the pistol in her pocket and sat on the bed to wait.

A small grimace lingered on Kyubi's lips as he paused outside his cabin, thinking about the girl inside. She was feisty, keen-witted, and had a tongue as sharp as a knife. But yet, Kyuubi could not give the girl a second thought. This disturbed him greatly as he turned the handle on his cabin door and opened it to see the woman sitting on his bed.

Sakura sat on the bed, her eyes watchful as Kyuubi approached. "I've ordered some food," he said, his eyes roaming over her trim form, yet sadly feeling nothing. "It won't be what you're accustomed to, but nourishing nevertheless"

"I'm not hungry" Sakura responded warily

"Then you can watch me eat, I'm famished. Prison fare leaves much to be desired." He sat on the only chair in the room, stretching his long-muscled legs out before him. A tense silence ensued.

Sakura grew restive under Kyuubi's intense scrutiny and wished he would say something – anything. She felt more secure with verbal fencing than have him stare at her. She squirmed like a mouse caught in a trap and felt her pocket for the comfortable weight of the pistol. The tray of food that arrived a short time later was a welcome relief and Sakura relaxed somewhat as Kyuubi turned his attention from her to the food.

"Are you sure you won't join me?" Kyuubi asked, popping a slice of salted beef in his mouth.

"Nay" Sakura sniffed haughtily, turning up her nose.

"Suit yourself. But I'd think you'd want to fortify yourself for – later"

"Later?" squeaked Sakura in dismay "Wha - what do you mean? You said I wouldn't be harmed"

"I have no intention of harming you" Kyuubi grinned, his crystal eyes gleaming with mischief.

Kyuubi knew that he shouldn't bait Sakura so relentlessly, but he had to get back at her for the hit to his jaw earlier that day, and what better to do than make her think he wanted her, he thought, finishing his meal. He shoved the tray aside and sat back, thoroughly enjoying himself. It wasn't often he found himself associating with woman in the upper class. Not that he lacked female companionship. On the contrary, woman came easily to him, as did men. Women like Ino flocked him like bees to honey. He could have her and those like her whenever he wanted. But in this case, he just didn't want _her_.

"You – still intend to let me go, don't you?" Sakura asked, her bravado slowly slipping away. Only the solid weight of the pistol against her thigh kept her from panic.

Kyuubi nodded slowly, a lazy smile hanging on the corner of his mouth. "A friend in Wave will see you safely to Konoah. But that still leaves us with two long nights in which to become better acquainted," he said with a sly innocence. "I'd like to know ever inch of you intimately." He expressed, a smirk lingering on his lips but a feeling of dread washing over him.

"I know everything about you that I care to know." Sakura responded, his erotic words sending shivers up her spine and a bad taste in her mouth.

Undeniably Kyuubi was a handsome man, for a Demon, beard and all. He was a dark man; his powerful well-muscled body moved with easy grace. He looked tough, lean and sinewy. A humorous mouth set in a rugged, sever yet attractive face was strangely at odds with his profession. Sakura doubted there was another man, besides her fiancé, to compare with him and wished she were somewhere else – anywhere, but in his intimidating company.

Kyuubi uncoiled his lean length from the chair and approached Sakura with lazy grace. He wanted to make her feel as if all he craved was for her, that all he thought about was ravishing her which at this point seemed highly unlikely, which was perfectly fine with the pirate. He sat down beside her and she immediately leaped off the bed, pressing herself against the wall.

"Don't touch me!"

"You're beautiful, my lady" a fact that was highly true.

"And you're a demon"

"Aye, a demon who'd trade his soul to welcome heaven in your arms."

"You're mad!" Sakura blasted, the determined look in Kyuubi's eyes fueling her fear. She had hoped to be spared the need to defend her honor, but Kyuubi was pressing her too hastily. She was left with no other choice.

Kyuubi's crystal eyes sparkled mischievously. He couldn't remember when he had taken such delight in a woman. He knew he was treading in dangerous waters, but he couldn't resist. He admired Sakura's spirit and thought her remarkably brave for one unaccustomed to the reality of life. He thought to steal another kiss, maybe this time there would be something, and hopefully it must rid him of the thoughts plaguing his mind about a certain raven. He was suddenly brought up short when the sudden appearance of a pistol made its way to Sakura's shaking hand, pointed at his heart.

"I told you not to come near me" her voice was slightly breathless, despite her best efforts to be calm.

"I highly doubt you could ever kill a man, Sakura." Kyuubi challenged, advancing slowly. Perhaps his playing had really gone too far. "Besides, the gun isn't loaded. I recognize it as one I keep stored in my sea chest."

"I loaded it," Sakura gloated. "Do you think me stupid?"

"Nay, far from stupid my lady. Now give over the gun before you hurt yourself. You have my word you won't be harmed. You'll be set ashore just as promised, in the same condition In which you arrived."

Sakura eyed Kyuubi curiously "I don't trust you."

"Give me the gun, Sakura," Kyuubi said "before someone gets hurt." He stretched out his hand, palm up.

"Nay." Sakura's chin tilted at a stubborn angle, warning Kyuubi that his words had fallen on deaf ears.

The Kyuubi made a move that nearly proved fatal. He lunged forward to seize the weapon from Sakura's shaking hand. His strong fingers clamping around her frail wrist, causing an involuntary reaction in the finger poised against the trigger. Whether Sakura would have pulled the trigger of her own accord meant nothing as the gun exploded in her hand. Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock and pain as he staggered backward, stumbled, then fell heavily slamming his head against the corner of the marble-topped desk. Sakura stared in stunned fascination at the red stain blossoming against Kyuubi's white shirt. He lay so still and white at her feet that she feared she really had killed him.

The door to the cabin flung open, admitting Shikamaru, followed closely by Gaara. Sakura recognized the man as the one who had cut Kyuubi from his death but did not recall Gaara, who had remained with the ship. Gaara's already pale skin went a shade lighter, stunned by the sight of Kyuubi lying still as death with Sakura standing over him holding the smoking pistol.

"Sweet mother Mary." Gaara whispered, shock rendering him motionless. "You've killed Kyuubi!"

A yell of rage exploded from Shikamaru's throat as he shouldered past Gaara to kneel at Kyuubi's side. His face was a mask of outrage and hatred as he swiveled to glare at Sakura.

"I – I didn't mean…" Sakura swallowed painfully, her sentence trailing off when she realized that nothing she could say would make any difference to Kyuubi's faithful crew. If he were dead, she fully expected to follow soon.

"Gaara, Kyuubi needs you," Shikamaru hissed out, jerking Gaara from his frozen stance.

Gaara hesitated but a moment, asking "What about the lass?"

"Leave her to me" Shikamaru returned, fixing Sakura with an even glare.

"Don't - " Gaara's words were left unsaid as his attention was captured by Kyuubi, who picked that moment to groan. Gaara dropped to his knees, Sakura all but forgotten.

But she was not forgotten but Shika, who seized her roughly and dragged her from the room, thrusting her into the arms of two burly pirates. "Throw her into the hold," Shikamaru ordered curtly. "If Kyuubi lives he can decide what's to be done with her. If he dies…"

There was no need for him to continue. Sakura held no illusions about her fate should Kyuubi die.

* * *

Sooo sorry it took so long to update!!

My parents are trying to download crap onto the computer, and it makes it waaaay slow.

Anyways, I hope you liked it. I'll try to get chapter.3 up soon!!

=D

Review if you want ^-^ Message if you have questions.


End file.
